


Truth is … I’m a Stark

by Scarlet_Spidey



Series: Junior Stark’s saga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is a theatre kid, BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Musical References, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Spidey/pseuds/Scarlet_Spidey
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker was your average, awkward, middle-class, nerdy teen from queens.Peter 'Junior' Parker Antonio Potts-Stark was your unfairly attractive, snarky, genius son of Tony and Pepper Potts-Stark and younger brother to the adopted Wanda Maximoff-Stark. He's been groomed since birth to take over a Fortune 500 company, definitely DOESN'T have a crush on his friend Princess Shuri no matter what Wanda says. Oh and yeah he's Spider-Man.The two boys are completely different yet the same person. No one is meant to find out about Peter Parker's little secret until he's 18. But when a nosy reporter leaks a video of Spider-Man taking of his mask and calling Tony Stark dad, well... things get a little complicated.The early chapters are more based on Pepperony, the circumstances of Peter's birth and baby Peter before the main plot begins.This is my first story so it might be bad, I take constructive criticism but please be nice.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri, Tony Stark & Peggy Carter, Tony Stark & Sharon Carter, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Junior Stark’s saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825933
Comments: 46
Kudos: 354





	1. Just his assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I own everything, Stan Lee is my uncle  
> …
> 
> Just kidding I own nothing but the plot.

"DON'T TOUCH ME I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY!"  
That was the day Tony Stark's life changed forever. That was when his body guard, ironically named Happy, and woman he'd never seen before burst into a young Tony Stark's office. The woman was tall, long legs, slim figure and thick red hair that reached her slim waist. She had a soft face with freckles and dark green eyes that  
shone like emeralds, she looked fairly young - no older than Tony himself. Tony had only one word to describe her: beautiful.

"I tried to stop her boss," Tony's staring was interrupted by Happy.  
"Mr Stark, during your briefing I noticed that you miscalculated the net growth of the SIphone6pro and the amount we would have to approximately spend on production. If this plan went through we would be left with an inadequate amount of funds to meet the demands of the public," the woman told him and she struggled to get out of Happy's grip.

The genius stared at the brave woman in shock. Very few people in his life had ever corrected him; either they weren't smart enough to or they didn't have the courage to tell THE TONY STARK that he was wrong.

"Let her go Happy," he instructed and reluctantly Happy complied, sending her a glare in which she only raised her pepper spray menacingly in response. After the brief stare-down she handed the genius a sheet of paper with the information that Tony had stated in his speech and there was indeed a miscalculation, by a whole 2.5%. Tony was slightly disappointed in himself; he never made mistakes. But ever since the untimely death of his mother and Howard, he's been slacking slightly, building himself a reputation of a ruthless playboy.

The intruder cleared her throat to draw the mechanic's attention back to the room rather than the paper he was staring at. "You got a name red?" Tony asked trying to hide how impressed he was a this woman's boldness and intelligence.  
"Virginia Potts Mr Stark, I work in public relations," she answered confidently.  
"Well Pepper -"  
"My name is -"  
"Oh I know your name sweetheart, but with that entrance I think I'll call you Pepper," Tony stated, leaving no room for argument. Virginia, now Pepper, just sighed. "Well Pepper, I like you, your smart, bold and very, very attractive," he started and gave her a flirtatious wink. Happy, standing in the corner, rolled his eyes while Pepper just stared at him looking simply unimpressed. Without the reaction he was hoping for, or any reaction for that matter, he continued: "how would you like to be my personal assistant?" If Pepper was shocked at the proposal, she did very good job at hiding it. "You would organise my meetings and keep my schedule, kind of like a receptionist but more important. You'd still handle things like PR but more specifically for me. And of course we'd double your pay," Tony rambled on in order to fill the silence.  
"When would I start?" she queried.  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Very well then, thank you for offer I will not disappoint you. Will that be all Mr Stark?"  
"That will be all Ms Potts," and with that Pepper Potts left the room elegantly, a stark contrast to how she entered it.

* * *

As Pepper left she wondered what she just got herself into. Her original plan was to start in PR and eventually move up into the business department once she got her masters degree, she never wanted to be an personal assistant. So why did she accept? Well, Pepper had always liked a challenge and Tony Stark was definitely challenging to say the least. Pepper wasn't completely sure what her new job would entail, but one thing she was sure of was that name 'Pepper' won't stick. Mr Stark will probably forget within a few days. She was certain. After all, she was just his assistant.

* * *

Tony watched as Pepper left and couldn't help but smile. No woman had ever rejected his advances before. But when he noticed Happy smirking at his love-struck face, he quickly composed himself. He totally wasn't in love with this woman, he wasn't. After all, she was just his assistant.


	2. A feeling you can’t trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I bothering you Miss Potts?”

2 months later and Pepper (yes, the name had stuck, much to her chagrin) was still working as Tony Stark's PA. This came as a surprise to Happy, who Pepper had since reconciled with on the account that she would no longer bring her pepper spray into work, Colonel Rhodes, whom Tony insisted on calling Rhodey and even Tony himself, seeing as PA's 1-6 had all quit within weeks, giving Pepper a lead by a solid month. 'Lucky PA number 7' Tony claimed. Pepper was also surprised she had managed to put up with Stark for so long because, well, that man was infuriating. Every time she was in the same room as him she felt pure unbridled rage, well that, and a feeling she couldn't trace. 

* * *

Tony Stark was fully aware that many people found him annoying, it was part of his act. The young genius was proud to say, he had perfected the loveable jerk routine: enough snarky comments and one night stands for people to assume he was kind of a douchebag but enough charity work for people to believe he had a heart. The perfect act so no one would look deeper and suspect he was anything more than your average genius, billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist. Very few people had managed to break down the walls and he liked it that way. He didn't like a lot of people and a lot of people didn't like him. So if you had told him a few months ago that he would ~~be infatuated with~~ like his personal assistant, he would've laughed in your face. But Pepper, Pepper was different; she rejected all his advances to a point where Tony had stopped trying, she was independent, graceful and unwilling to put up with all of Tony's antics, unlike poor PA number 4 who had no backbone whatsoever. Tony respected her, she reminded him of his beloved Aunt Peggy. Every time Pepper was in the same room as Tony, he felt entertained watching her try to hide her annoyance at his behaviour: from the flaring of her nostrils to the twitch of her right eyebrow. Tony felt amused while trying to break his assistant's composure, well that and a feeling he couldn't trace.  
 **  
**

* * *

Pepper had been trying to convince Tony to leave his lab for the last 46 minutes and 32 seconds (yes, she was counting). Excuses of '5 more minutes' or 'I just need to finish this final part' had long since been forgotten and now the mechanic was blatantly ignoring the woman, while she glared daggers at his head from behind. Tony was working his assistant's last nerve and he knew it; the eyebrow twitching was a lot more noticeable. But Tony Stark never did well in silence, so when he decided that he had enough, he got up and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. "Am I bothering you Ms Potts?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. However, this time, gazing into Pepper's eyes, he didn't feel amused while trying to annoy her; that other feeling was back. Tony Stark was no shy man, so when he felt overcome with this emotion he made his move. He kissed Pepper. Now Pepper Potts was not one for romance: she had more important things to focus on, like her family and her career. But when she stared into her boss's dark brown eyes, she was finally able to trace what she was feeling. It was love. So when Tony kissed her, instead of slapping him, or running away like many would expect her too. She kissed him back, then she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. Don’t forget to comment and give kudos!  
> :)


	3. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two that they wouldn't mention the day that Pepper woke up in Tony's bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned Marvel I’d be a lot richer.

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two that they wouldn't mention the day that Pepper woke up in Tony's bed. And Pepper was silently grateful, she didn't need him reminding her everyday how she gave him her virginity, her dignity, how she became like all the other girls Tony had met. Pepper was just glad that things weren't awkward between the two of them; she didn't need anything distracting her from her work. Unfortunately, awkwardness or embarrassment wasn't what was affecting her performance.

A few weeks after 'the incident', as she liked to call it, Pepper started feel more tired than usual - just a general fatigue. At first she put it down to lack of sleep, but when this fatigue graduated to headaches and nausea, she decided that she would do something that she had never done in her life. Take a day off work.

It may seem silly to most that taking 3 days off work, which she was very much so entitled to, was such a big deal to her (that's because it was silly), but Pepper prided herself on being punctual and having perfect attendance. Even in her school days, Pepper was on time to every lesson and was proud to say she had only missed one day of school in her entire life (she was less proud to say that this was because her father had to literally chase her down then drag her back inside her house, kicking and screaming, into bed, because she had a burning fever.) So when Pepper called the receptionist that morning, saying that she would need to take at least 3 days off work as she was feeling ill, she felt ashamed. But when she promptly ran to the bathroom to empty out the contents of her stomach, she soon forgot about it.

* * *

When Pepper was able to stand up and not collapse due to dizziness, she walked over to her apartment's living room and got her laptop to search her symptoms.

Cancer - no, pneumonia - no, Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis - no. Then one caught her eye and her searching came to sudden halt; she wasn't, okay maybe she had had, but it was her first, no she definitely wasn't. Pepper quickly dismissed the thought and kept scrolling, common cold - yes, that's what she had; that made so much sense, she definitely wasn't...

The next day, when Pepper felt up to it, she went to pharmacy to get some medicine, paracetamol, ibuprofen, some antibiotics, then she saw a - No she wouldn't need it, she was certain and then she walked down the aisle, before running back. But what if she did, maybe she was - No she wasn't, so she walked down the aisle, before running back. This dance continued for a good 20minutes before Pepper realised she'd probably looked like a fool, running up and down the aisle like she was. So she made her decision: it's probably a waste of money, but with her new job at Stark Industries she had a lot of money to spare, and it would definitely come out negative, but she'll take it anyway because what if she actually was -

* * *

As Pepper sat on her bathroom floor, she anxiously lifted what she bought from the pharmacy, then she dropped it in shock. She was - no she couldn't be. The redheaded woman blinked repetitively, as if to clear her eyes, and looked at it again.

As she stared at the clear result on the pregnancy test she had only one thought: 'Oh no.'


	4. Hey Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr Stark, I have to tell you something.”

When Pepper first broke the news about her pregnancy to she wasn't expecting the most positive reaction, but the only she got was surprising to say the least.

* * *

"Mr Stark, I need to tell you something-"

"If you're trying to get me to go to another meeting, just tell them I'm dead."

"No. It's about when we.."

"When we...?" Tony mimicked, feigning confusion, even though he knew what she was referencing. "Pepper, if you want to tell me something just get straight to it, no hopping around the subject, I'm a very busy ma-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, "and the child is yours." Now Pepper wasn't expecting Tony to be all sunshine and rainbows about it: she expected him to deny it, accuse her of sleeping with other men, to be angry, to be just as scared as she was. She didn't however, expect him to stare at her blankly, face emotionless, and just get up and leave his lab. Pepper would be lying if she said she hadn't cried; no support, whether that be paying child support or emotional support, no hinting to how he felt about this, if he wanted to even be a part of their child's life, her child would have no father. But when Tony came in with a crib 2 hours later those feelings of sadness were replaced with confusion.

"So I bought this one online, of course I'm going to renovate it and stuff. Add a baby monitor, some toys, obviously some tech to, you know, add some flare. We can paint it pink if it's a girl, that's if the baby girl likes pink, I mean, not all girls like pink, that's a sexist assumption and I'm not about that. So we can paint it whatever colour they want. Wait, that's if you like this crib, I can buy a new one, or I could make one from scratch. Yeah, I'll make one from scratch, I can use some -"

"Mr Stark, what are you doing?" Pepper asked, cutting off his ramblings.

"I'm being a father, doing dad stuff. This is what dads do right, I mean, I wouldn't know," he said as if it was obvious, muttering the last part to himself. Pepper just gave him a watery smile in response.

* * *

9 months later and Pepper had since gone into labour and was in the middle of breaking Tony's hand as he held it, trying to comfort her. That was until the doctor came in telling Tony there had been some complications and emergency surgery need to be performed. Tony had to reluctantly leave {read: be forced out by Rhodey} and wait outside.

* * *

36 hours of labour later and Tony was pacing the floor outside the hospital room. "You should sit dow-" Rhodey started before a glare from Tony silenced him; if looks could kill..

"Mr Stark, we're ready to see you now," Dr Cho greeted with a soft smile.

* * *

Pepper gave a weary smile down at the baby she held in her arms rocking him slightly. Now, Pepper and Tony weren't dating but she'd be damned if she let her son grow up without a father. Besides Tony wasn't so bad, she had started to see a softer side to him lately; fatherhood looked good on him. So if her child shared a fraction of his smile or a fragment of his mind, that would be enough.

* * *

When Tony practically ran into the hospital room he stopped and gazed in at Pepper and the baby she held in her arms. 40 hours of labour and she still looked beautiful ... but he totally wasn't in love with her. Then he looked at his child, wow that felt weird to say, his child. He had the generic blue eyes all newborns had but with doe eyes and the face shape of his mother yet he was still the spitting image of his father. Dark chestnut hair like father with the beginnings of soft curls he must have inherited from his mother.

"Would you like to hold him?" Pepper asked softly, Tony just nodded dumbly. The baby gurgled as he was passed,

"welcome to the world ... uh.."

"Peter Parker Antonio Potts-Stark"

'Well wow' Tony thought, Peter was the name they decided if their child was a boy, Morgan if they were a girl. Tony put in the name Parker but Antonio was a complete wild card. Seeing Tony's visible confusion, she giggled and elaborated, "because he's just like his daddy." Tony was aware that Pepper had considered giving their child an Italian name to honour Tony’s heritage just so Antonio was probably an appropriation of his name, Anthony. His mother told him that she planned to name him Antonio, but Howard wanted a good "American" name. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about the name; he was glad he didn't have his father's name as his middle name, not only did it cut all ties, but ensured he didn't have to carry the weight of the name.

That's when he made his decision, he'd be damned if he let his kid grow up under constant scrutiny from the media like he did. But what he planned to do was a lot of legal work and a lot more long, boring meetings away, and of course he would have to ask Pepper, it was her child after all. For now though, he was content in carrying his beautiful baby boy.

"Hey Junior," he greeted, voice just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone spot the Hamilton reference?


	5. Close second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played around with the time line a little bit so Peter's still young and cute in early chapters but old enough for Tony to not be a horrible father by letting him be Spider-Man. Try not to think to hard about it, I mean it's fan fiction!

They say you don't remember stuff from when you were little but Peter was 5 years old - almost six. He was practically an adult, so when his daddy went missing and everyone treated him like a baby who didn't understand what was going on, he wasn't a fan.

* * *

"Mama, where's daddy?" Junior asked his mother, while sitting on the kitchen counter, kicking his little legs out.

"Remember what Uncle Rhodey said, that daddy's got lost," Pepper replied softly.

"But I miss him,"

"So do I baby, we're trying to find him."

"But daddy's really smart why can't he come back by himself?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to connect the dots, "mama, did he, did daddy go to heaven?" Peter asked innocently.

"I don't know mio figlio {Italian - my son}, I really don't know," she answered, voice just above a whisper. Seeing Pepper's eyes brimming with tears, a man approached Junior and picked him up.

"Hey Petey, I think your mummy needs some time alone, how about you go to your room and play with your legos," the man suggested, it was with a kind, sickeningly sweet voice; he said it perfectly nicely, but the words were just unnerving coming out of his mouth. Peter didn't like this man but his daddy did, so he complied and let the man carry him to his room.

"Okay Uncle Obi," he said reluctantly and gave his mum one last look while sitting on Obadiah's shoulders.

* * *

When they found his daddy, Junior was still in school. But by the time he got back home his mama and daddy were still on their way. So the five year old decided to dress up specially for his father's return. After all, he'd been gone for a whole month!

That's why when Tony Stark entered his Malibu home he found his son dressed in, to put it Peter's words, the bestest outfit ever. No, it wasn't a designer tuxedo, his child didn't come out decked in Gucci or Armani or even Calvin Klein. His son came to greet him dressed in a Star Wars onesie and those cool shoes we all had as a kid that light up when you take a step and Tony couldn't be any happier.

"Hi Bambi, miss me?" he asked, holding out his arms, on his knees. Peter didn't answer and just ran into his father's arms, hugging him tightly for a few minutes.

"Look daddy, I gots cool shoes!" he announced proudly, stamping his foot for effect. Tony just smiled, he was back with his kid.

* * *

"There’s hydrogen and helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon everywhere and nitrogen all through the air," Tony sang soothingly while putting his child to bed. "Oxygen so you can breathe and fluoride for your pretty teeth," he poked Peter's mouth for effect, earning a giggle from him.

By the time the song was finished Peter was drifting of to sleep, so Tony kissed his forehead and left the room.

"I love you 3000 daddy," he mumbled, Tony heard it and smiled.

As Peter fell in and out of sleep, he pondered recent events. So his daddy was a super hero now, that was cool! And Uncle Obi was gone, which was less cool. But after his mama explained that he was a bad guy, Junior decided that he didn't mind if he took a forever nap. He never really liked him that much anyway. In his last moments of consciousness he thought about his father's new super hero status. His daddy may have saved the world but his mama was still cooler. But his dad was a close second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark wouldn't be a normal dad, so I thought, what song would he sing as a lullaby to his kids and well here we are. If you liked the chapter vote and comment and read my other 4 chapters.


	6. Just as cool

Junior Stark understood a lot of things; he was the son of geniuses, it was expected. He knew that 2+2=4, that there is 2 s's and one c in necessary and he knew that the Pythagorean theorem is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right-angled triangle with the formula of (a^a)+(b^b)=(c^c). You know, the basic stuff. But the 6 year old's understanding wasn't limited to just the simple stuff. For instance, he knew that his parents weren't together, that was because they didn't love each other in a romantic sense, but that didn't mean they loved him any less than how parents who were married loved their kids. What he didn't understand was why his daddy was acting so strange: he was drinking a lot more of that weird juice that smelt really bad, he was throwing a lot more parties that Peter wasn't allowed to attend and he was generally living more recklessly. On the bright side he was making more time for his son, not that he didn't spend as much time as he could with Peter already, though even this turned sour. 

Don't misunderstand the situation, Peter adored his daddy - he was his hero, literally. But jumping from tinkering with his father in the lab when he wasn't too busy with running a company to tinkering, playing with Legos and watching Disney movies most of the day and spending the other part sleeping or pretending to sleep so he wouldn't have to play yet another game of peekaboo with his father was a tad bit extreme. He needed his alone time too! This... this felt like he was being - well, hunted. His father's hugs were all the more tighter and he learnt skills in the lab that felt all the more important to running the company in the future, it was a bit much for the child to handle. His daddy was spending time with him as if those moments they shared would be the last they ever spent together. Oh if only Junior knew how close he actually was ....

* * *

A lot of crazy stuff happened to Peter within a few weeks but to summarise a long story: Uncle Rhodey was a super hero now (though Tony was quick to point out that he technically stole the iron man suit), his daddy almost died - a lot, but he was better now and his mamma was now the boss of their company. Oh, and with the combined efforts of Uncle Rhodey, daddy and the pretty assistant lady (who Peter had seen in passing glance) who also turned out to be a super hero, they saved the world, you know, just an average Tuesday. Then his mama and daddy kissed! He saw it - Uncle Rhodey recorded it! Also, the pretty assistant lady was a super cool spy - like in the movies! Junior still thought his mama was the coolest, but this lady was almost as cool as her. 

* * *

”Nat come on, can't we just wait a while," the familiar voice of his father called out. "No I want to meet him, I already did you a favour by not telling Fury that you had a son. And Nat - when did that happen?" a feminine voice said in a demanding tone.

"I mean Agent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, secret spy girl - I mean woman - who I respect," his daddy quickly amended. He had gotten bored of listening to their conversation so Junior decided to make his presence known, besides the spy lady, or Nat, wanted to meet him anyway. "Hi daddy," he said, coming out of his hiding spot from behind the sofa. His daddy seemed mildly annoyed while the spy lady just smirked. "I would've found a way to meet him anyway," she announced smugly.   
"No you - " he sighed, "yes you would've," he admitted. "So, what's your name Stark Jr," she asked demeanour quickly changing offering Junior a soft smile.   
"Peter," he whispered, suddenly becoming shy, "but sometimes people call me Junior," he added. "How old are you Peter?" she asked. Peter seemed to ponder it for a while before he answered: "uh, this many," raising 6 chubby little fingers. "Can I - " Nat glanced at Tony, when he nodded, she went to pick Peter up, she wrapped her arms around him while he snuggled into her. "I like him, he's my nephew now," she announced firmly, Tony didn't even try to protest. "Hear that Junior, I'm your Auntie Nat," she whispered into his ear.   
"Auntie Nat," he repeated, twirling her long red hair on his fingers.  
"Hate to break up this touching moment, but how come he gets to call you Nat!" Tony piped up from his seat, Nat just sent him a look that quickly shut him up. Peter was impressed; the only other people who had been able to successfully shut his daddy up were his Grandma Peggy, Mama Rhodes (his uncle Rhodey's mum) and of course his mama. That's when he decided, his mama was still the coolest, but this lady was just as cool. Then his mama walked in to the room, "hi Nat," she greeted cheerfully. "Her too - oh come on!"

* * *

Tony sat down in a room with Director Fury, or as he liked to call him, Patchy the pirate. Compulsive behaviour, yeah well, he was dying! Prone to self destructive tendencies, once again, he was dying! Text book narcissism ....... that was fair. Iron man, yes - Tony Stark, not recommended? That made no sense, he was Iron man, he and the suit were one you can't have one without the other. Natasha has spent enough time with him to know that he was different to how he was portrayed in the media, Natasha knew a lot about him by now, they were - dare he say it - friends, she was his child's aunt! His child, his child…no wonder! Nat knew that Iron Man was a great asset, hence him being a consultant but she knew the responsibilities Tony Stark had; he had a son to look after and a girl friend to propose to. Besides, even if he wasn't a part of Fury's super secret boy band, he was still just cooler than Natasha and Pepper in his son's eyes. ....

Right?!


	7. Ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a one shot book that explains everyone who belongs to Junior’s family in a oneshot book that is in this series I’d advice you to read that before you read this. (I also have other oneshots in their but they don’t affect the plot as much as that chapter does).

Peter was aware that his mama and daddy were dating, though he didn't fully understand what that meant. Uncle Rhodey described it as play dates for adults, but when he asked his Uncle Happy, he just said he'd understand when he's older. But he wanted to know now! Soon enough, he did, his mama and daddy told him that they were getting married and this was enough for Junior to understand that they loved each other now, romantically.

* * *

Tony sat with Happy and Rhodey.

"So here's your vows," Rhodey said.

"Uh, I thought I was going to write my own vows," he stated in a questioning tone.

"Come on Tony, we all know you can't write to save your life," Happy chuckled.

"But I want it to come from the heart you know." He paused to read the what his best friend had written for him. "Rhodey this is great and all, but it's not something I would say."

"Fine what did you want to say?"

"I want to tell her that I love her more than life itself."

Happy and Rhodey stared at their friend blankly before they both burst out laughing, Tony blushed in embarrassment.

"That's so cliche."

"Really is that it, what else?!"

"I don't really know," he admitted sheepishly, "but I'll get there!"

"Sure Tony, whatever, you can write your own vows," Rhodey said, "just don't blame us if they suck," he whispered to Happy.

* * *

The day of the wedding was perfect: Rhodey was Tony's best man, Natasha was Pepper's maid of honour and Daniel Sousa, Peggy's husband, walked her down the aisle as her father couldn't do so, Pepper wore a beautiful dress and Junior was their little flower boy, who was very excited to scatter flowers at the feet of his Grandma Peggy and Mama Rhodes and his Aunt Sharon.

When Pepper finished her vows, Tony looked nervous but after receiving encouraging looks from everyone he went on to say: "Pepper, baby, when I first met you I was so lost, I drank a lot, partied, had strangers wake up in my bed after parties." A few people chuckled. "But then you broke into my office, pepper sprayed Happy and corrected my math, my whole life changed for the better. And then we had a beautiful baby boy and even though we weren't together we still loved him and looked after him like any parents would. But Pepper I want you to know, even when we weren't together, I still loved you, with all my heart. Heck, I loved you the moment you burst through my door. Pepper I love you more than life itself!"

"Okay, so it's a lot better in context," Rhodey whispered to Happy, who stood next to him and nodded.

"And I promise that I'll show you that every single day for the rest of our lives." he said to Pepper with tears in his eyes. After the formalities Tony passionately kissed Pepper on the lips, raising his fist in the air, as if in victory. Junior wrinkled his nose from space on Sharon's lap. They were kissing

....

Ew.


	8. What I fight for

Tony Stark did not believe in fate; he was a man of science. But after the Battle of New York only one letter was left on Stark Tower, an A. Of all the letters, why an A? It was the least likely to be left, Tony would have had no qualms with it if an S was left, due to the number of then across both words (Stark Industries) they had a 20% chance of being the surviving letter. Plus, the S could've stood for Stark so it would've been easier for him. But no, defying the odds of having only a 6.6666667% chance of remaining the ‘A‘ was still attached to the tower. A was conveniently the first letter of Avengers, the team he was now a part of (well at least he was pretty sure he was in the team, he might still be just a consultant, Tony honestly didn't really know). So if you accused the genius of believing in miracles or fate he would vehemently deny it; he definitely left the A on the tower to save money, he was already spending so much on repairs from Chitauri damages. But if you asked Pepper she would tell you it was her husband's way of honouring the avengers as friends, maybe one day family.

* * *

Junior Stark doesn't like being treated like a little kid; he was 8 - almost 9 which means he was basically 10. He wasn't a child so he made sure not to act like one: he tried to avoid being carried, he stopped calling his dad daddy (though sometimes his would do it accidentally) and sometimes he would put on a deeper voice to make him sound more manly, though he quickly stopped once he realised it was stupid and just made him seem more childish. The point was, he wasn't going to accept being treated like a baby, so when his dad wouldn't let him meet his teammates, he was very annoyed. Sure, he understood why he didn't want everyone to know about him when he was little, Peter didn't want super villains coming after him either - but these were the good guys! If his dad was going to disappear every summer to save the world and almost die with them, he deserved to at least meet them; he wanted to meet Thor and Captain America , Hawkeye and Dr Bruce Banner and did he mention Thor! Peter was determined to meet them because he was a young adult who deserved to know and if his dad wasn't going to let him then he wasn't afraid to act like a baby if it meant he would get his own way. Besides, it wasn't like he was revealing who he was to the whole world.

* * *

"Big man in a suit of armour, take that off and what are you?"

"Stark naked."

"Ha ha very funny Stark."

"Thanks Cap I try."

The other avengers sat around the table, bored, annoyed and exhausted; they had just come back from a mission fighting doom bots (why couldn't the Fantastic 4 fight their own villains?!) and were currently in a briefing with Nick Fury. Tony and Steve had managed to get into an argument, again, it was always over the same thing, those men would start a war someday. So the other avengers sat around the table on the meeting floor of the tower, bored as ever.

"I've seen you out there you only fight for yourself," Steve sneered.

"That's not true," Tony replied, slightly hurt. He was sort of regretting leaving the A on the tower now, maybe he could take it down. Wait no, then it would just be 'The Tower' that was so lame it was like taking the super out of superman then he was just ..... man.

"Fine then Stark, tell me, what do you fight for."

As if on cue, a young boy shyly walked into the room.

"Mummy said I should come and save you," he said in a cute voice and made grabby hands at Tony, implying he wanted to be carried. The mechanic noticed the change in his son's voice but chose not to question it and picked the boy up on instinct, he was quite short for his age so it wasn't hard.

"Oh I'm saved," he replied as the child curled into him and the avengers, except from Nat, looked at the pair in shock. Junior looked around the room, Thor wasn't here, he had probably gone back to Asgard, well this was a waste of time, oh well, at least he could see Dr Banner. "Hi Aun'y Nat," he waved at Natasha. The spy knew full well what the child was doing; 1) that wasn't her nephew's normal voice 2) Pepper would never send her son into an avengers meeting without good reason 3) Fury would be less irritated by the interruption if the child seemed younger, the man had a strange soft spot for babies. She raised an eyebrow in response before deciding to play along, "hey Petey," she cooed.

Fury was the first to recover from the shock of having a child in the room: "Romanoff, Stark, what the fu..... fudge," he quickly censored himself once remembering there was a child in the room.

Tony snorted, "smooth, Fury smooth." He went to leave but before he turned to Steve and said, "this Rogers," he gestured to Junior, "this is what I fight for."


	9. Business is good

Two men were looking down at a child's drawing of the avengers.

"Nothing is going to be the same now." One man said. "I mean look at this, you got aliens, you got big green guys tearing down buildings," he continued. "When I was a kid we used to draw cowboys and indians." he said to the man next to him while holding up the child's drawing.

"Actually, it's Native American, but whatever," the other man muttered.

"Yeah but I tell you what, it ain't bad is it?" Referring to the picture.

"No yeah..kid's got a future," the other man agreed warily.

"Yeah well, we'll see I guess." The first man said whilst taking off his glasses and beginning to walk through the construction site. It was strange to think that on the same ground they were walking on, a battle for humanity took place. That this was where the Chitauri Leviathans had came through the portal. How not too long ago the idea of extraterrestrial existence hand been laughed upon, but now the fact of just how really they were had - quite literally - struck New York, leaving the rest of the world in shock for just how little humanity knew and just how powerless they were while scientist were left scrambling for an explanation. Even the great Stark Tower had been in ruins.

The man suddenly stopped walking. "No stop!" He yelled to another man working on one of the Chitauri spacecraft with a saw. "You can't saw through that stuff," he explained while taking a broken alien staff from the ground. "These alien bastards are tough, you got to use the stuff that they use." He then used the staff to pull out two purple stones and then handed the metal over to the man.

"See? Alright?" The leader asked the man.

"Alright." the other man confirmed and chuckled.

"Oh hey! Glad you could join us - good afternoon," the leader announced sarcastically as another man entered the site late with a coffee.

"My alarm didn't go off!" The late man called in response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're alarm," the leader rolled his eyes at the common excuse, "just go stack that armed plating like I asked. This is a huge deal for us!"

"Attention please!" A woman demanded, a group of men with white builders hats followed her in a somewhat triangular formation. "In accordance with executive order 396B all post battle clean up operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service we'll take it from here."

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked impolitely.

"Qualified personal," one of the men in a white hard hat with the Damage Control symbol shot back.

"It's okay, I have a city contract - to salvage all this, okay, I'm with the city-" the leader started but he was cut off by the woman.

"I'm sorry mister Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction." The woman stated. "Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you have collected or you will be prosecuted," she ironically didn't notice the man from before putting one of the cubes in his pocket.

"What- wait! Ma'am listen. Come on, I brought trucks for this job, I brought in a whole new crew, these guys have a family, I have a family. I'm all in on this I could lose my house." Toomes pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing I can do." The woman responded (though she didn't seem very sympathetic) and walked away.

"Yeah maybe next time don't overextend yourself," One of the white hat men said to Toomes condescendingly.

"What did you say?"

Members of his crew were looking the other way a whistling to themselves. Toomes approached the man with fake friendliness. "He's right, I overextended myself." He called out to his crew before punching the man, causing the Damage Control to pull out their guns.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh," the woman rushed to defuse the situation, "Put them down." She commanded and they men complied. "If you have a grievance you may take it up with my superiors." The woman said.

"Your superiors? Who the hell are they!?" Toomes yelled back.

* * *

A news broadcast was shown on a TV in the crew's warehouse. It was about Tony Stark hiring the Damage Control. The construction crew glared daggers at the screen.

"So the a**hole who made this mess are getting paid to clean it up?" One of the men exclaimed incredulously as he watched.

"Yeah it's all rigged." The one who stole the purple cube complained as he fiddled with something.

The report continued as the man from before used the cube to make a small turbine fly. "Hey chief!" He called out, earning Toomes' attention. He turned to see him lifting a sheet revealing a Chitauri aircraft in a truck. "We're supposed to turn this in right?" The guy asked Toomes.

"I ain't halling it," another guy spoke up lazily from his chair.

"It's too bad," The guy who made the turbine fly was now controlling where it went. "We could have made some really cool stuff from that alien junk." he commented.

Toomes seemed to be deep in thought before he gave a sly grin. "I'll tell you what, let's keep it." The crew all began to look at each other with small smiles. "The world is changing...it's time we changed too," he finished with a smirk.

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

* * *

Some men moved crates around the warehouse into a van that shipped them off whilst others worked on using the Chitauri cores to make new machinery. Suddenly, a huge metal suit flew towards the warehouse and a large sky door opened for it as the suit dropped 2 boxes of equipment stolen from Damage Control. The suit landed and was dismantled by a machine behind it. Toomes took of the helmet and smiled, "there you go Mason!" He praised a man working on some kind of gun. Mason gave a proud smirk in response. Toomes mirrored the look in his own face, "business is good," he seemed sinisterly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it from 8 years later to four years later to fit my timeline better.
> 
> For plot purposes I’ve chosen to make the events of Spider-Man Homecoming to take place before Civil War (it just never made sense to me that Tony would let Peter be a vigilante after the accords. It would make even less sense here seeing as he’s Tony’s actual son.) Also, Kevin Feige admitted it was an actual mistake and should’ve been 4 years after the first Avengers but since I’ve changed the timeline slightly I’ve put 5 years so it takes place in 2017. I wanted Peter to be young and cute in early chapters but still old enough to be Spider-Man by this point so my timeline is a bit dodgy but here it is: (Includes year movie takes place and Peter’s age)  
> Iron Man: 2008 - 4 almost 5 years old  
> Iron Man 2: 2010 - 6 almost 7 years old  
> Avengers/ Iron Man 3: 2012 - 8 almost 9 years old   
> Age of Ultron: 2015 - 11 almost 12 years old   
> Spider-Man Homecoming/Civil War: 2017 - 14 years old 15 by the end of the story.  
> Hopefully that makes sense, it doesn’t go by the official Marvel time line but remember it’s fan fiction so please don’t question it :)


	10. Wasn’t so bad after all

Junior Stark was having a very bad week: his uncle Happy was in hospital, his dad was supposedly dead (again!), his house blew up and just when he started to believe things might not be so bad, his mum got kidnapped. So yeah, his week had really sucked so far and wasn't seeming to get any better. Junior hated New York, sure living with his grandma Peggy and her husband was great but he couldn't help but worry if this arrangement would be permanent, if it was only a matter of time before he was confirmed to be an orphan. He missed Malibu, he missed his friends, heck he missed his stuffy old private school, he missed Uncle Happy, he missed his house, he missed his parents. His mum and dad could be dead for all he knew and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

Peter had spent so much time moping in his new room that it got to a point where his grandparents had just decided to let him stay there, only bothering him when it came to mealtimes. This meant the young boy had time to open his laptop and engage in some, well, fair to say questionable activities without fear of getting caught.

...

Ew no not that, get your mind out of the gutter. It wasn't anything disgusting, just kind of ...... illegal. Let's just say if you asked Junior, then he definitely didn't hack into SHIELD's world security network to try and find his parents on his own, but if you asked Nick Fury he is still to this day trying to figure out who or what managed to breach his security system. To make a long story short, with the help of JARVIS (and his superior hacking skills) he was able to locate his father and access the security cameras of the site he was at. So his dad was alive, that was good, his mum was alive too, great!Aldrich Killian had fire powers??!! Well, that was awesome, but he knew it definitely wasn't good.

Junior watched with morbid curiosity and excitement as his father leapt over machinery in attempt to apprehend Killian and save his mother while Rhodey focused on evacuating the president. Everything was going so well until his mum fell of a crane. His mum was dead, it was certain, the fall alone would kill her, the fire that would meet her at the bottom only confirmed the the imminent reality of her certain death. A sense of hopelessness filled Peter as he watched his father desperately summon his numerous iron man suits in a last ditch effort to avenge his mum and defeat Killian.

"I am The Mandarin!" Killian stated as he backed Tony into a corner, Peter audibly gasped; he definitely didn't see that coming. 'This was it', he thought his dad was going to die mere minutes after his mother, he couldn't watch. Suddenly, someone drop kicked Killian, or the Mandarin, across the floor, affectively saving his father's life. Junior was overjoyed to see that his father's saviour was his mother, there Pepper Potts stood in all her glory, her whole body emitting an amber glow. What followed was the most satisfying takedown he'd ever witnessed, Pepper killed Killian with surprisingly good combat skills and her newfound extremis powers, while Tony stared in shock and pride with a look that said, "yeah, that's my wife. Be impressed." Junior stared at his laptop breathlessly. His mum was awesome.

* * *

When Tony Stark returned home, wearing a Dora the Explorer watch rather than his normal Gucci, Peter didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was still angry; his father did give a supervillain (and the whole world) his address, causing him to need to move to New York and leave his friends, but on the other hand he was just happy to have his parents back and on the other other hand, he was baffled because Dora the explorer, really???

Tony explained to his kid who gave him said watch and it only brought up another issue that Junior was uncertain about: another kid that his dad seemed very fond of? Junior wasn't sure if he was jealous or if he just so appalled by the boy's fashion sense, or lack there of, for his father but he knew he wasn't happy about it. But then he actually met Harley, and then the older boy shot his father with a potato gun and Junior was sold, he had a new pseudo brother, awesome.

Harley helped Peter see the bright side of things: a new school meant new friends and truth be told, Junior hated his old private school; it was full of stuck up kids (except from Harry and Gwen) who only associated with him because he was clearly a lot richer than all of them combined yet none of them had heard of the 'Parker' family, here he'd attend a mostly middle class STEM school where he could blend in easily. His father even payed a retired SHIELD agent to pose as his 'Aunt May' she was still fairly young but was forced into early retirement after a compromised mission left her missing her left leg. Tony hooked her and her husband up with a modest apartment in Queens and a high-tech personally made prosthetic leg in exchange for her to look after Peter and attend a few parent teacher conferences, she seemed nice enough and she was a friend of his Aunt Sharon, so Junior didn't mind.

Over time, Junior began to like living in the Tower; he was closer to the other Avengers and was able to help out in the Intern Labs, which was cool and endlessly surprising to the college kids who worked their. Also, Peter didn't hack SHIELD again, not only to avoid getting caught but because he knew all the real gossip was with the FBI. 

So Peter was able to put the whole Mandarin incident behind him. His dad was alive, his Uncle Happy had made a full recovery, he had a cool older brother, his mum didn't have fire powers anymore, but that was for the best and he managed to make a friend at his new school, Midtown High, Ned was just as dorky as Peter was, he loved legos, Star Wars and science. Plus, Dora was an awesome show. Junior's life was going great! Maybe moving to New York wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is linked to a chapter called E-I-E-I-O in my Oneshot book. You don’t have to read it but it would help set the scene for this chapter if you did.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544932/chapters/64136464

Peter had gotten the gist of what the universe was doing. Every once in a while he'd get something taken away but after one near-world-ending event, he'd get it back or at least something to compensate it. Even still, when he lost JARVIS his Uncle Bruce and STILL didn't get to meet Thor, in the space of a few days it was hard to keep hope. But then he got FRIDAY, who was just as nice as JARVIS, though she lacked the same sentimental value and he made new friends in the Barton kids, who he could be his normal, snarky yet sweet, genius self around - no lies like he had to with Ned - without worrying about raising suspicion. Arguably the best thing he gained from the media dubbed 'Age Of Ultron' was Wanda, who was not just a friend but like a sister. Junior didn't make friends too easily for many reasons: he obviously had to keep his family and wealth a secret, which prevented himself from showing his true personality, he was also quite a 'nerd', his intelligence often put off others, even in a STEM school, not to mention his general social awkwardness. Despite all of this, he felt comfortable with Wanda: she was nice, had super cool powers and was one of the few people he could be himself around, however, she was quite unsure of how to act around his dad; up until a few weeks ago ago she had hated the man; she thought he was responsible for the death of her parents. She was proven wrong though, after Pepper gave the 14 year old evidence that Tony had stopped selling weapons by then so the missiles had to be fakes or the results of Obadiah Stane's under the table deals. Either way, it wasn't Tony's fault, which left the Sokovian girl feeling awkward in the genius's presence as she had not formally apologised for her hostility against the man and wasn't sure of how to.

Wanda liked Pepper though, she had lost her own mother at such a young age and had gone without a mother-like figure for so long (Hydra wasn't exactly full of the nicest people on Earth - she learnt that the hard way) so it was nice to have someone fill that void. She also enjoyed being with Junior, he wasn't Pietro and he would never being able to fill the whole in her heart that her twin had left in his passing, but he almost did and their names were pretty damn close, it was almost as if it was meant to be. When Pietro died, a piece of Wanda went with him, leaving the rest of her shattered, but with the help of Pepper, Peter and the other avengers (including Tony who had been oddly kind to her for reasons Wanda couldn't comprehend) she was slowly being put back together again.

* * *

Pepper leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as they sat on a picnic blanket on the Barton family farm. Pepper, Tony, Clint and Laura generally chatted while the children played. It was good to see the kids were getting along and it put a smile on the CEO's face to see Wanda being able to associate her powers with something else rather than destruction.

Junior giggled as he floated through the air, trying to poke the crimson mist that surrounded him. Wanda and Lila were playing a game of catch but rather than using a regular ball, Wanda used her telekinesis to lift Junior into the air so he could be passed between the two girls with a simple tap. Lila's eyes widened in awe as she lightly pushed Peter in Wanda's direction while the Sokovian's brown eyes glowed a dim red but this time it wasn't in anger; there was a small trace of a smile on her lips.

"What are we going to do about her?" Clint asked the group of adults, "she's a good girl but we can't take her in. We'll be too busy with Nathaniel," he sighed. Lara nodded, "she's not a citizen yet, she's technically an illegal immigrant, we need to sort that out," she added.

"We'll take her," Pepper said quickly, "Junior loves her and I do too. And it's much better than her ending up in some foster home, we can organise her citizenship with our legal team," she explained in a hurry. "I want to," she said firmly and everyone looked at Tony. The mechanic seemed to be deep in thought before he stated, "I - I want to," he seemed only slightly unsure but Pepper smiled.

* * *

"Y-you wanted us to come," Wanda said, though it came out more as a question, as she tentatively walked into the room Tony and Pepper were temporarily staying in, Junior was right behind her, he walked in more confidently. The couple motioned for the children to sit down in the bed. "Wanda, sweetheart, we know it's been a hard time for you lately and we don't want to rush you into anything and remember you can say no. But, sweetie, we would really like to adopt you," Pepper said kindly, the 14-year-old's eyes grew comically large. "We've really liked having you stay at the tower," Peter nodded eagerly, "and - if you want to of course - we'd like for that to continue, forever. Would you like that Wanda, would you like me to be your mum?" the redhead asked.

"And I'd be your brother!" Peter cut in excitedly and everyone smiled at his enthusiasm. An untraceable emotion washed over Wanda's face before she smiled: "yes," she replied, accent thick, "I'd like that a lot," she finished and Junior was quick to hug her and Pepper did the same. Tony couldn't help but feel out of place in this domestic scene; who was he to think he had a place in this family. Pepper, catching on to her Husband's emotions asked Wanda softly: "what about Tony, he really loves you too, would you like him to be your dad?" Tony sat there silently the thought: 'she hates me' running through his head. "I-I don't hate you. A-and I'm sorry," Wanda stated shyly as if she had read his mind (she probably did) "I think I'd like that too," she added.

Tony gave her a smile, "can - can I hug you?" he asked her shyly, the girl nodded.

So that's how the Stark family and their newest addition ended up falling asleep together. Clint knocked on the door to see how the adoption proposal had gone but after receiving no response for a few minutes he opened the door to see the sleeping family. He snapped a quick photo before returning to his room where his wife waited for him. "How did it go?" Laura asked, her question was answered after Clint showed her the photo. Clint smiled; maybe he would join Tony's dad's club.

* * *

Peter smiled in his sleep, this was the best thing the universe had given him. Sure he missed JARVIS and his Uncle Bruce, but he was content for now. Wanda definitely wasn't Thor but she was his sister.


	12. Holy Shi-

**3 years after Age Of Ultron**

"Isn't this cool?!" Ned asked Junior as they followed the tour guide. Peter made a noncommittal hum of agreement from his space between his best friend and his, well his Michelle .... or MJ he wasn't really sure where the two teens stood in terms of friendship; she had recently started hanging out with the two boys but still called them losers, but there was a fond smile that crept onto her otherwise stoic face when she said it that left Junior puzzled.

The trio trailed behind the hoard of 14 year olds as they walked past the Oscorp scientific exhibits and labs. "Yeah, yeah really interesting," Peter replied unconvincingly, MJ raised an eyebrow at the nerd but chose not to comment while Ned continued to vibrate with excitement. Truth be told, Junior wasn't finding their trip very interesting at all; he had learnt much of what they discussed about at an early age with his father or Uncle Bruce and Dr Cho.

"So we've extracted all the genetic information from these selected spiders to develop a single spider with superior DNA," the tour guide explained. 'Now that sounds interesting' Junior thought and began to pay more attention. The whole class was so engrossed by the information they were being told that no one noticed the glowing spider that crawled around the room. The spider made it's way up the unsuspecting boy's side and onto his neck

**Dramatic superhero music begins to play**

Now, little did he know it but, this was the moment Peter's life would change forever.

**Music intensifies**

The teen had a good heart - that was no secret to anyone. But would he be able to become a hero? Only time would tell.

Junior didn't notice that the spider had even bitten him until he felt a sudden shot of adrenaline go through his body. Unbeknownst to him, his DNA was mutating as he stood, so what did he do with this spider that gave him such power.

....

He slapped it of course.

**Music stops, record scratches**

Junior had never been a big fan of spiders especially the large hairy ones. But when this spider fell limply to the ground it was as if his body wanted to fall with it. He suddenly felt dizzy and weak - he couldn't bring himself to take another step.

"Mr Parker!"

He felt so cold but everything felt so warm at the same time

"Mr Parker?"

_My mind is fuzzy but why is everything so loud?_

"Are we boring you Mr Parker?"

_Why is the room spinning?_

"You, okay loser?"

_Why does thinking hurt?_

"Pete, dude, are you alright?"

_Woah, since when were there 3 Ned's?! He didn't tell me he was a triplet, that's so cool!_

"Come on Penis, you holding the rest of us up!"

_My stomach hurts.... but I'm hungry?!_

"Peter Parker!"

_Oh right that's me._

Peter tried to take a step forward but his knees buckled and he had to wrap an arm a round his stomach. "I don't feel so good," he managed to bring himself to say and his teacher's strict face melted into one of concern.

"Mr Leeds can you please take Mr Parker to the bathro-"

_Uh oh_

* * *

"This is so unfair! Why do we have to leave because Penis Parker can't keep his lunch down!" Flash exclaimed from his space on the back of the school bus, where the other 'popular kids' sat. He seemed like he was going to say more but a hard glare from MJ silenced him. "That's not fair Flash, it wasn't all Peter's fault," Cindy spoke up from her own seat.

"Yeah, they said the spider from the exhibit got loose too," Abe said trying to defend Peter, who gave his two classmates a nod of thanks that caused his head to throb more.

* * *

"Hey Junior, how as your trip?" Wanda asked her brother cheerily as Happy walked the boy into the penthouse living room only accessible to the Stark's or those they were very close to. Peter cringed at how loud her voice was, causing his sister to glance at Happy in confusion.

"He's not feeling well," the man replied and Wanda gave a nod of understanding.

"Aww il mio povero bambino," Pepper sighed as she walked over to hug her son.

"It's probably from being surrounded by all that lesser tech," Tony scoffed, "you better not bring home an..." he paused to shudder, "an android."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the genius, while Pepper placed the back of her hand on her son's forehead.

"You're burning up," she stated in concern. Tony's joking demeanour had changed suddenly as he jogged over to his son.

"Go to your room and gets some rest Bambi," he said quietly and placed a hand on the boy's back, guiding him to his room.

* * *

Junior woke up shirtless and on the floor. 'I guess I didn't make it to my bed' he thought as he looked down at the pyjama bottoms he was wearing. Everything seemed perfectly normal but the teen couldn't help but feel like something was different. Was he..... taller? And why was his vision still so blurry? He took his glasses of to clean them but was shocked to see that he could now see perfectly fine without them. Peter began to walk over to his bed but couldn't help but stop once he reached his full body mirror and stared at his reflection in shock. Now Junior had never been out of shape, he lived with the avengers and was at constant threat of being kidnapped. So of course he had some fairly advanced combat skills and some decent muscle definition. But his asthma and general clumsiness limited how well he could master these skills.

When Peter looked at his reflection, however, he didn't see a skinny kid with a fairly toned abdomen and arms. He saw a significantly taller kid with a slim waist, large biceps and not just a six pack but an eight pack! Junior audibly gasped because, well, he was built like a freaking Dorito. What the hell happened?! A shocked smile crept onto his face: "holy shi- "


	13. BANG

Peter had always wanted to do something that could change the world, he just thought it would be by curing a disease or working for SHIELD like Fitzsimmons or even becoming the next iron man. But this, this was much better.

"And now just this final bit..." Junior muttered to himself as he finished off the final lines of his coding.

"Accessing files. Accessing memories. Updating protocols. Systems are loading.... Good evening Peter, or would you prefer for me to address you as Junior?" A chipper female voice rang out, the young genius pumped his fists in victory, "yes, yes, yes," he chanted, before suddenly composing himself. "O-oh sorry, I didn't answer your question, that was rude. Uhh, well I don't mind you can call me whatever."

"Very well, whatever."

"No, no, no, suit lady, I meant that you can call me whatever one of the names you listed before," Junior rushed to explain and chuckled a little.

"Oh, I see, very well, then Peter."

"Thanks, but I feel bad for calling you suit lady. Maybe I can come up with an acronym for you. Hmm, how about Artificial Intelligence Defending Spider-Man. What does that spell, A-I-D-S....oh," Junior blushed slightly, "we'll come up with an acronym later, I'll stick with suit lady for now," he said.

"Very well, Peter," Suit lady replied.

"You don't have to be so formal, it's just me suit lady."

"Okay Peter." Junior nodded with a smile, "thanks, now before I put you in my actual suit, I got to make sure you're fully functioning. So, uh, what are my superpowers."

There was a beat of silence before the AI answered, "well Peter, according to your series of videos titled: 'does whatever a spider can?' you have an increased metabolism, flexibility, agility and endurance as well as super strength, faster reaction times, accelerated healing, enhanced speed and heightened senses. You've also can stick to and climb walls among other surfaces and have developed a precognitive ability that you've chosen to refer to as your spidey sense."

Peter smiled, "yep, you're working," he responded cheerfully and uploaded the code to his suit. He went to the bathroom to get changed away from FRIDAY's watchful eyes and came out wearing a baggy jacket (that wasn't so large on him anymore) to hide the suit he wore under.

"May I ask where you're going Mini Boss?" FRIDAY's voice rang throughout the room, startling Junior due to his now enhanced hearing.

"Uh well, y'know Fri, every person reaches this point in their life when they kind of change," he started awkwardly.

"I am well aware you are going through puberty Peter, that's nothing to be ashamed of," FRIDAY responded, Junior blushed.

"N-no Fri, I didn't mean that. It's just, I'm a teenager now, and sometimes I might go against my parents wishes," he said, "but I promise I won't get into any trouble and I'll be back before 1am," he was quick to add.

"Protocols state that I should alert boss if you leave - "

"I know that FRIDAY, but c'mon please. Can't you do a favour for a friend."

"We are...friends?"

"Of course we are Fri," Junior said sincerely.

"Well then, I can let you leave without alerting boss or boss lady, as long as you return no later than 1am," the AI responded.

"Thanks Fri, I will," he promised as he opened the widow and crawled out. Once he was sure he was out of sight from the security cameras he took off the jacket and threw it on the roof. "Time for some teenage rebellion," he muttered to himself, smirking, as he tugged his mask on.

* * *

It had been weeks since Spider-Man (the name Peter had come up with when put on the spot by a small child he had saved) had made his first appearance and the people of Queens and Manhattan adored their local vigilante; he saved cats stuck in trees, helped old ladies cross the street and just generally looked out for the little guy. Though this earned him the admiration of many, it all felt quite dull for Peter; he wanted danger, to take risks, to have high stakes, not a guy ,who was definitely high, trying to steal a steak (don't ask, Peter thought it was weird too.) Oh if only he knew what this yearning would cost him...

* * *

Junior sat on the rooftop of a building, kicking his legs, while eating a sandwich from Delmar's. He had performed some flips and tricks for people but it was getting late and there was less people out so the teen took the time to enjoy a sandwich in the cool night air.

"Peter, there's a robbery taking place approximately 1.4 kilometres from here on the 3rd right corner," suit lady stated breaking the comfortable silence Junior had previously been in. The hero perked up instantly, dropped his sandwich and swang to wear the action was. Once he reached the location, however, he was dismayed to find that is was only a mere convenience store being robbed. He could even make out the criminal's face from the distance he was watching from! The thief was clearly inexperienced in his profession; the hood he wore was poor disguise and a telltale sign of how new he was to a life of crime - nothing the police couldn't handle. Peter shook his head as the man clumsily raided the cash register while a woman, hiding in a corner, clutched her phone close to her ear, likely calling the police. God, this guy was so bad a civilian could take him down - heck, one was! That was his job taken care of, Peter shrugged and turned his back to head home. What was the worse that could happe-

...

BANG


	14. Revenge

**BANG!**

His spidey sense alerted him a moment before the loud noise suddenly rang out in the streets. He watched as the robber stared down at his blood-soaked hands before running off into the night. He swung close to get a look at the face of the man who lay limply on the floor.

No, it wasn't - it couldn't be.

Oh but it was.

Junior ran to the man, but not as Spider-Man or even as Peter Stark. He came as Peter Parker.

* * *

May Parker was tough as nails; she worked for SHIELD after all, she wasn't expected to be any less - even if she was just a nurse. She never cried, whether this be out of physical pain or emotional pain, the tears just never poured.

She never cried when field agents, some close friends, were rushed to her, blood seeping through their uniforms. No, she just bore it and stitched them back together like rag dolls.

She didn't cry when her brother-in-law and his wife, who had become her closest friends, died in a brutal plane crash. No, she pushed away the woeful memories and reminded herself and Ben that at least they had each other.

She didn't cry when she lost her leg in the destruction during The Battle of New York. No, she gritted her teeth, ignored how twisted her leg looked and attended to the small boy who lay near her. It was what she signed up for after all, plus, the air had already started thinning underneath the rubble and her crying would only cause the child to be more afraid then they already were and start bawling, which would only waste more of the little air they had. Besides, about two months later, Tony Stark hooked her up with a bionic leg and a nice apartment in the upper class end of Queens. The only thing he wanted in return was for her to show up to a couple of career days and attend parent's evenings for his secret son. Yeah, Tony Stark had a kid, May and Ben were shocked too. But Peter was a sweetheart, so she didn't mind if he had sleepovers with Ned in her and Ben's apartment or even when he stayed over simply because he wanted to be closer to his school. In fact, she liked the company, it gave her someone to talk to when Ben was on a mission. May Parker definitely had nothing to cry about.

So when she received a call from the hospital that Ben had been taken there but died in an ambulance, she didn't cry. No, she couldn't bring herself to; she just felt ... empty, as if her body was on autopilot - she was outside her body watching her life play out without anyway to control it. She didn't scream or cry or fall to her knees and wail: she muttered a small, "I understand," and left to go see Ben and bring Peter, who (for some reason) was at the hospital, back to the apartment. May could've sworn that he had gone to Ned's house to study but by this point she was beyond caring. Before leaving, she spared one final glance at the lasagne that cooked on the stove, she had made dinner for three, now there'd only be two to eat it. Though, truth be told, May wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

* * *

Peter pushed through the small crowd that had formed.

"Ben, UNCLE BEN!" he called frantically and fell to his knees and dragged himself to the man who lay, writhing in pain on the floor. The teen's wide eyes scanned the man's body for a bullet wound and was dismayed to find one in his chest. Peter dug his hands into the chest cavity and pulled out the bullet and pressed his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. A young man nearby caught on to what Junior was trying to do and quickly shed his coat in favour of handing it to the teen to help Ben more effectively. Peter gave him a quick nod of thanks and continued to press down on the wound.

"P-Peter, kiddo?" Ben asked.

Peter gave him a watery smile and nodded, "yeah Uncle Ben, it's me."

To be frank, the two had never been super close; Ben was still an active SHIELD agent so he wasn't around a lot. But when he was, he was never anything but kind to Peter: he took him to carnivals, out for ice cream when he got good grades and just generally treated him like a part of the family. Junior loved his father, but something about Ben just felt so down to Earth and fatherly, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him and, even though he'd never admit it, Ben saw Peter as the son he never had.

Ben tried to mumble something but Peter quietened him. "You should save your breath," he explained. Ben just shook his head and cupped Peter's face in his hand.

"I think it's my time kiddo," he started with a wistful look in his eyes.

_Nonononononononononononononono_

"Tell May that I love her..."

_OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohGod_

"You're a good boy Peter..."

_Please..._

Ben stared at Peter fondly, his dark brown orbs gazing into the young boy's dark green ones. He gave a final smile before his face went lax...

Junior wasn't completely sure of what immediately followed, it was if everything was moving in slow motion and his body had escaped him.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to ride the ambulance with your dad?" The lady who worked at the corner shop asked Peter in a calming voice, though, she too, seemed quite shaken. That's when the harsh realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

**His uncle was dead.**

He was too overcome with emotion to even correct the woman. Now, you would probably assume that it was a wave of varying emotions that fell upon Junior. But no, he only felt one

...

Rage.

Why was he stupid enough to think the universe would just give him something for once!? Every time he lost something he got something back so it only takes common sense to assume his powers would come at a cost.

_Oh what a price..._

Peter was tired of this cycle of sorrow and little gratification. He had power now, he would change the way the universe worked. But first, he'd get the one thing he wanted... **revenge**.


	15. With great power comes great responsibility

It had been a few days since Ben had died. Yes, died, Peter was willing to acknowledge it, people didn't need people to walk on eggshells around him. He had come to terms with the fact that his uncle was dead - he was there for Odin's sake! He was all too aware that Uncle Ben had died: neither after being compromised during the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA, nor in active duty. No, he died at the hands of a common robber, a petty thiefthat Junior could've stopped.

There was something bubbling up in Peter - scratch that - there was a raging fire inside him, engulfing his sense of morality. All he saw was red.

* * *

Human beings are one race, yet each individual is so different. It only makes sense that we'd have different coping mechanisms. Some people eat, others meditate or cook and Junior invents stuff (and obsessively cleans but Nat had told him that if he tried to mop the floor and caused the others to slip again, she'd kick his butt. It stopped being funny the 5th time Clint slipped after jumping down from the vents).

As Junior welded a large slab of metal his spidey sense alerted him that someone had entered the room. The mask he wore prevented him from looking to see who was there.

"Uhh, hey Junior - "

Peter pretended to be startled and took of his mask a turned to see Sam Wilson. He was mildly surprised to see him; the veteran didn't show up often as he still worked with the VA and was more of his Uncle Steve's friend than his father's, much like Peter and Ben weren't super close, he Sam weren't either, but was still quite fond of the teen and had earned an 'Uncle' status.

"Wow, you'd think someone as old as you would know not to sneak up on someone with a blowtorch," Junior scoffed. Sam just rolled his eyes, already used to sass the Stark family could give, or as his bird-brother, Clint, liked to call it - the 'Stark Snark'.

"I know kid, that's why FRIDAY announced me when I came into the room. No one wants a repeat of what happened last time with Clint and your dad," the two began to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Clint didn't have eyebrows for a month until dad and I came up with that hair growth serum. Poor Nate was so confused he started crying the first time he saw him," Peter giggled. "Oh sorry, I guess I didn't hear FRI announce you," Junior added with a nonchalant shrug, he wasn't too surprised he hadn't heard, when he really gets into the zone while working it takes a lot to distract him - it's his form of escapism.

Sam nodded, "well uhh I heard the news about your Uncle Ben, I'm so sorry. If you ever want to ta- "

"I know my parents sent you hear to talk to me or whatever but I'm fine," the young genius cut him off.

Sam sighed, "look, I know it's hard. I've been there, you never forget what it's like to watch someone pass away before your eyes and I don't expect you to move on just like that," Peter shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "your mum and dad and worried, Nat's worried, we're all worried; you don't seem sad - just angry," Sam explained, genuine concern dripping from his voice.

"I told you I'm fine," Junior repeated, though it seemed more forced this time, as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

Sam raised his hands in the air as if to show he's not a threat, "I get it your angry, but remember, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped it," the man assured Peter, who flinched slightly.

_Oh if only he knew..._

"Look, you don't have to talk to me when you're not ready. Just remember you're feelings are completely valid and try to find a way to get your aggression out. Get some closure."

_I like the sound of that..._

Junior smiled, it wasn't his normal sweet smile, it was quite strange actually, almost... sinister? But it was a smile nonetheless so Sam enclosed the teen in a hug.

* * *

Peter scrolled through his phone while he updated his suit lady's software. He wasn't too worried about having her out in the open; his parents had gone on a business trip in Paris, so besides his aunt Helen, who was at her own home, no one else in the tower was scientifically adept enough to understand what he was working on.

He retrieved his suit from the secret compartment in his ceiling and changed before crawling out the window. He had hacked into the police radio network and used his own facial recognition devices to find the man he was looking for. Two cops were on a stakeout near an abandoned warehouse they believed the robber was hiding out at, Tony had gotten FRIDAY to do a scan and that was the last place he had been seen; he wanted justice for Ben too.

That night Spider-Man set out on a mission. But it wasn't the same as it normally was, this time things felt more personal...

* * *

Peter lurked in the shadows around the warehouse. Suit Lady had alerted him of where the undercover cops were so he could avoid them. The hero snapped the lock and crawled in through the window. He saw his target and smirked.

A young man crouched in the corner of a room, counting a large wad of money, he was about to stuff it in a duffle bag before two strong arms yanked his own and pulled them behind his back in between his shoulder blades.

"Who the fu- " he started bewildered.

"You," someone growled and shoved him against the wall. Peter held the man up against the wall and chuckled darkly, "you really thought you could kill that man and get away with it."

The man gulped, "you're that spider guy from YouTube."

Junior nodded, "yeah, the Spider-Man that's going to make you feel very, very sorry," he stated and kneed him in the stomach. The robber groaned but recovers and dove for his gun.

"Let me go or I'll shoot," he threatened, the gun shook in his grip.

Peter gave a short tempered sigh, "go ahead dude."

The man seemed shocked but shot a round of bullets. Junior dodged them all.

"Oh my God. Uh just please - p-please let me go. It was just a spur of the moment decision. I-I didn't want to kill that guy I s-swear," the man stuttered.

Peter shook his head, "maybe that was just a hasty decision and maybe you didn't mean to. But for me? What I'll do to you will be very slow, and completely on purpose," he whispered slowly and menacingly. He could vaguely hear the officers calling about hearing a disturbance and needing back up but he didn't care. All he saw was red, all he wanted was blood...

Blinded by fury, he threw wild punches and kicks until he had backed the man into a corner, coughing and spluttering up blood.

"Pl-please don't kill me," he pleaded weakly, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apologies, only your screams," Peter seethed and forcefully pulled the man up only to press him against the wall, only held up by Peter's tight grip on his throat.

This was it, the moment he'd get closure, when he'd finally get revenge. He was in a trance, consumed by his sadistic drive. One more squeeze, that's all it would take to end the life of the one who ended his uncle's.

**Just one more squeeze...**

"Peter, please do not do this," the familiar voice of his suit lady emitted from his mask.

That's all it took: the voice of a mere AI, something so lifeless yet conveyed so much emotion to bring him back to reality - back to life.

He gazed into the wide, bloodshot eyes of the man who weakly squirmed in his grip and didn't see a killer. No, he saw a scared young man who he was going to -

**He felt so dirty...**

He immediately removed his hands from the young man's throat and fell to his knees. The thief fell to his also before scrambling to his feet and running out the warehouse.

"NYPD put your hands up!"

"Whatever, take me to jail, I don't care. Just keep me away from that freak!"

Junior heard it all but nothing was really getting through to him. It was all white noise.

He would've taken a man's life that day. He was a murderer. He made a hasty retreat, the teen had had enough 'heroism' for one day.

* * *

A lean, silent figure merged into the gathering darkness before swinging home. The Spider-Man that wanted the glory had died that day. Out from the ashes a new hero arose - one with a better understanding.

A hero that wasn't there to do flips and tricks.

A hero who still wanted to change the world but grasped the importance of helping the little guy.

For this hero was the real Spider-Man not some overzealous teen in a homemade suit. This was a hero that knew that with great power comes great responsibility.


	16. Finally

Peter found it had been surprisingly easy to keep his alter ego a secret from his family. You would think for some of the Earth's smartest and most paranoid people they'd notice the sudden changes in Peter's behaviour and physique but most of them didn't and when they did the teen hero found it surprisingly easy to cover it up.

* * *

"Have you gotten taller?" Tony asked his son.

"Oh um, I guess," Peter had been caught off guard and scrambled for a response.

"It makes sense you'd get a growth spurt, with all the food you've been eating lately," the billionaire chuckled, pointing at the heap of food on Junior's plate. The tips of the teen's ears went red.

"Leave him alone Tony, he's a growing boy! It's not like we can't afford it," Pepper reprimanded her husband and swatted at his arms playfully, "besides," she added, "it's a good thing he grew a couple inches - I was beginning to worry he had inherited your height."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed affronted, earning giggles from dinner table.

"I'm glad he finally stopped being so clumsy," Wanda began, Tony and Pepper laughed in agreement.

Junior let out an indignant squawk, "hey! I'm not that clumsy," he objected.

The Sokovian girl scoffed, "you tripped and spilt pen ink all over the floor last month, you're totally accident prone -"

"That could happen to anyone!" Peter interjected.

"We live in a tower full of state of the art technology - finding paper that isn't in toilet roll or napkin form is a rare find - how the heck you even found a pen is beyond me!" Wanda exclaimed. Junior, at a loss for a comeback just grumbled and went back to eating the mass of food on his plate. "Anyway, yeah, I'm glad he finally learnt how to control his own limbs. I was getting sick and tired of helping this klutz replace that vase with a knockoff from EBay every time he breaks it. I don't care if they're only 50 dollars, I'm not wasting anymore of my allowance on buying them anymore," she shot her brother a pointed look before realising what she had just admitted to doing. "...crap."

"You broke WHAT?!"

* * *

So yeah, he had managed to cover up his powers within one conversation that he barely contributed to (he had also gotten grounded for a week for replacing a priceless vase with a cheap knockoff...multiple times. Thanks for nothing Wanda). This was quite surprising for the teen, but he wasn't disappointed that he'd been able to pull it off so easily - he had finally caught a lucky break!

* * *

Peter put his earbuds in as he stepped onto the train. What had used to be for leisure was now a necessity; ever since he'd been bitten it was as if his senses had been dialled up to 11, bright flashes of light and loud sounds that might have caused others discomfort could give him a headache, or worse... a sensory overload. He had learnt that the hard way after he found himself laying on his school's bathroom floor, curled into himself in agony after some jerks thought it would be funny to start an explosion in his AP chemistry class. He lay there in the darkness for a while until Ned found him and walked him to the nurse's office who treated him for a migraine. It hurt like hell and he couldn't return to classes for an hour and felt horrible for the rest of the day.

But hey - everything else that was good that the universe gave him came at a cost; at least no one had died, gotten injured, or went missing this time, Junior really had no reason to complain. Plus, his newfound sensory disorder had encouraged him to manufacture glasses and contact lenses to aid those with photo sensitive epilepsy as well as other technological devices to help those who suffered from all sorts of sensory related issues. No one had ever benefited from his suffering before, maybe things were getting better.

Peter got off the train and started walking across a football field, once he reached a cross walk he looked both ways before beginning to cross the road. Suddenly, his steps came to a halt and he quickly jumped to the other side of the road. An expensive looking Porsche came racing down the road, "what's sup Penis Parker?" Flash jeered as he played his music obnoxiously loud and drove away. Junior just rolled his eyes; this wasn't the first time the bully had pulled something like this. But deep down, Peter didn't think Flash would ever actually hit him, at least not on purpose - sure he was a real jerk, but never one to go that far. So Junior just sighed and made his way into the school building.

"Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology. Don't forget about your homecoming tickets." Jason announced, his and Betty's faces on the TV screen in the school hall. "Do you have a date for homecoming?" He asked Betty quietly, though it could still be heard very clearly to anyone watching.

"Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date." Betty responded awkwardly.

"Okay." Jason responded, embarrassed.

"Yeah." Betty said a little too quickly. The few people who were actually paying attention to the school news laughed at Jason's misfortune before going about their business.

Peter was switching a few of his books in his locker when he noticed a LEGO Emperor Palpatine had appeared near his shoulder.

"Join me and together we can build my new LEGO Death Star." Ned said in a silly voice.

Junior spun around to look at his best friend. "Dude," he breathed out, "That is awesome! How many pieces?"

"Three Thousand eight hundred three." Ned replied.

"That's insane." Peter said.

"That's so lame." A cheerleader behind them said to her friends, but they both ignored her and started down the hallway. They had both numbed themselves to the judgement of others; they liked building LEGOs and wouldn't stop just because it was deemed 'lame' by their peers.

* * *

Peter sat in his science class, like most students, he wasn't paying attention. ''Okay, so how do we calculate the linear acceleration between points A and B? '' The teacher asked.

Flash quickly raised his hand.

"Flash?"

''It's the product of sine of angle and gravity divided by mass. '' Flash answered confidently.

"No. Peter! Are you following?" The teacher asked, causing Peter to get up quickly and looked away from the video of him stopping a bus to the board with the equations.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said, closing the laptop that had the videos of himself. He briefly looked at the equation. "The mass is canceled, so it's only gravity times the sine."

''Yes. See Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you're wrong. '' Said the teacher turning to the board, a couple student laughed at Flash, who was now embarrassed.

"You're dead. '' Flash turned and whispered to Peter once the teacher had turned around. Peter just turned his head to watch the clock approaching twelve.

* * *

At lunch, Peter and Ned sat alone, (as usual) watching Liz and her friends decorate the school wall.

"Did Liz get a new shirt?" Peter asked Ned absentmindedly, whilst staring at his crush like a lovesick puppy.

''No, we've seen that shirt, but never with that skirt, '' Ned responded.

'' We should probably stop staring before it gets weird, '' Peter suggested, but still couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

''Yeah, '' Ned agreed, but he was also in the same situation as Peter.

"Too late," someone deadpanned. Both Peter and Ned looked to the side surprised to see their... friend?"You guys are losers," Michelle stated.

Peter raised his eyebrows, he couldn't help but be a little offended by that. "Then why do you sit with us?" Ned asked, mirroring Peter's offence and confusion.

"Because I don't have any friends," she explained in a dry tone, before turning back to reading leaving the boys confused. 'So we're not friends...got it.' Peter thought.

* * *

"What is the most naturally occurring element?" Liz asked.

''Hydrogen is the lightest." Someone answered, "That wasn't the question, right, forget it," he added in embarrassment.

''Uranium! '' Abe shouted. Cindy, who sat next to him glared at him for answering before her.

''Correct! Thank you, Abraham! '' Liz said. Abe celebrated. ''Please open your books to page 10." Liz instructed.

"Peter, it's nationals. Is there no other way for you to take a weekend?" Mr Harrington asked.

''I can't go to Washington, if Mr Stark needs me, I have to make sure I'm here.'' Peter said. In actuality, his father would never keep him from attending such an important competition for an internship that didn't even exist. But Junior didn't want to go to Washington; he had to protect Queens and stick to his plan of laying low for a while - being a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and this was the easiest way to cover up his true intentions.

''You've never been in the same room as Tony Stark! '' Flash said, comingto mock Peter. The teen had to hold back a scoff - if only he knew...

'Wait, what's going on?' Someone asked.

''Peter is not going to Washington." Michelle answered.

"No, no, no," Cindy repeated, disappointed.

''Really, before the nationals? '' Liz asked sadly.

"He's already left the band and the robotics lab." Michelle supplied whilst reading another book.

Everyone gave Michelle strange looks.

''I'm not obsessed with him, just observant. '' She defended herself a little too hastily.

''Flash, you're in Peter's shoes. '' Liz said.

"I don't know. I have to see my schedule. I have a hot date with the Black Widow soon," Flash snarked.

'Aunt Nat would never even go near you,' Peter thought.

"That is false," Abe stated, ringing the answer bell.

"What did I say about using the bell for comic purposes?" Mr Harrington warned his student.

Peter glanced at his watch, when the bell finally rang, he sped off. He ran out and went downstairs quickly. He checked if anyone was watching, when he saw that no one was there, he jumped over the gate.

Moving through the moving streets he entered a cafeteria called 'Deli Grocery'.

''Hey Mr Delmar.'' Peter said taking two bags of jelly beans and setting them on the table.

''Hey, Mr Parker. '' Said Mr Delmar approaching with a smile. '' Number five right? ''

"Yes, and with pickles. And you can squeeze a lot? Thank you," said Peter with a wave of his hand.

'How is your aunt?' Asked Delmar.

''Yes, she's fine, '' said Peter, knowing where this was going.

'' La tia de una italiano bellissima.(Italian - your aunt is a very hot Italian woman)." Said Mr Delmar.

Peter smirked, "Come sta tua figlia? (How's your daughter?)" He asked.

Mr. Delmar's face lost all friendliness before demanding $10 for the sandwich witch Peter Complained that it was only $5. Mr. Delmar said that for the comment it was $10 before Peter put a $5 bill on the table and apologized. Peter than turned and walked over to the store cat who was laying down on a different table. "Hey Murph." Junior greeted the cat softly and scratched it behind the ears causing it to purr.

"Best sandwiches in Queens," the teen praised the man, then left.

Peter ran into an isolated alleyway and promptly began to strip himself. Peter bumped into a trash can sending it crashing to the ground then put his backpack on the ground and pulling out his suit. He webbed his backpack to a wall and jumped up to the top of a building. "Finally," he sighed before swinging away.


	17. Woah

As Peter swung above the streets of Queens, he noticed a bike thief cutting a bike away from its chain then beginning to ride it up the sidewalk pushing people out of the way.

"Hey hold this for a sec?" Peter asked the thief once he had jumped in front of him, affectively blocking his path. He webbed the man's chest, sending him into the air. "Hey is this anybody's bike?!" Peter shouted to the crowd, he received no response. "No?"

_Well this is just perfect._

_What if the bike owner is just inside that store?_

_But what if the bike doesn't even have an owner?!_

_What if the bike owner has already left with someone else's bike?!_

_What if IT IS the 'bike thief's’ bike??!!_

_Oh what to do, what to do._

Junior had an idea: "Okay does anybody have a pen?" The teen hero looked around. "Do you have a pen?"

After he found someone to lend him a pen, he quickly scribbled a note, placed it on the bike and swung away. The note red:

'Is this your bike? If not, DON'T steal it.

\- SPIDER-MAN'

Peter was pretty proud of coming up with that foolproof idea on the spot like that. The cops would come and take care of the bike thief sooner or later and the bike itself would return to its owner safe and sound; people in the city were totally trustworthy.

...

_Oh wait._

* * *

Peter was standing on a roof when a random guy on the ground called up to him, "hey, you're that Spider Guy- from YouTube!"

Peter was excited at the idea of being recognised, "call me Spider-Man," he hollered back, reciprocating the same positive energy the pedestrian and given him.

"Okay Spiderman, do a flip!"

Peter gladly complied, this was around the fifth time someone had asked him that day, but he didn't mind; he loved helping people and making them happy - it was his core motive as Spider-Man. Junior just needed to make sure he didn't get too wrapped up in the glory of super heroism or go way in over his head.

Not after what happened last time...

* * *

A suspicious looking man was trying to open a car, he looked as if he was stealing. Junior jumped onto the roof of the car, startling the man.

He threw a web over the man's face and slammed it into the car. "Hey buddy! You shouldn't steal cars it's bad."

"It's my car dumb *ss!" The guy shouted at Peter before the car's alarm went off.

The people in the surrounding flats came out to complain.

"Hey shut up!" One woman yelled from her window.

"I was just trying..." Junior tried to explain himself but was cut off.

"You can tell him this was my car."

_Oh God, I messed up._

"I work at night."

_I'm sorry._

"This is not your car, it's his car!"

_Defend yourself Peter, uhh umm._

"But - but he was - he was..." he began to protest but trailed of at the end.

_Nice work Stark. This is so embarrassing._

"Every day with that damn alarm."

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry._

"Don't make me come down there you punk."

_Hey do I know that old guy?_

"Hey Gary how you doing?" An older woman called out to her neighbour.

_Gary, I thought his name was Stan?!_

_Unless..._

_Nah._

"Hey Marjorie how's your mother?" The familiar man replied with a smile.

After giving an awkward apology to the 'car thief' Junior quickly swung away.

* * *

Whooping with delight, Peter swung, performing flips and tricks just for the fun of it.

"Mmph," he groaned as he smacked, face-first, into a wall. "I'm okay!" The hero assured no one in particular before continuing to swing above buildings.

* * *

Peter sat on the edge of a building, absentmindedly kicking his legs of the ledge, his mask rolled up half of his face, with a sandwich in one hand and his phone in another. The sky was a faded ombré of milky pinks, blues and yellows; a telltale sign of the oncoming night. But the teen didn't need to worry about anyone becoming suspicious of what he was doing on a random roof, this late in the evening; the team was on a mission, his mum was on a business trip so he was staying with May who was working a late shift at the hospital that day.

"Hey future me! Here's today's report: I stopped a bike theft, I couldn't find the owner so I left a note. I helped a lost Dominican lady, she was really nice and bought me a churro," the smile on his face slowly morphed into a frown, "I just feel what could I be...doing more y'know. Like, it's been a while since... since Uncle Ben... And I've gotten better - I'm not as stupid as I was. I'll still stay and the ground and everything but I can still do better. Dad, Aunt Nat and Wanda fight evil robots and save thousand if lives. And here I am doing flips and helping old ladies cross the street like some over-glorified Boy Scout. And they say Uncle Steve is lame...wait, ugh I wasn't meant to remind myself of that. Suit lady stop recording please," Peter sighed.

"Why did I bring up the not-car-thief...and the churro," he scolded himself.

"You seem upset Junior," the AI replied voice sounding as concerned as a computer could be.

"I'm fine-" he cut himself off. Four men with large guns were entering a nearby store.

"Finally, something good," he muttered. His eyes blinked owlishly under his mask when he realised what he just said, "um I mean bad, very very bad," he rushed to correct himself.

As he swung closer he noticed that their guns were...glowing?

_Woah._


	18. You’re Spider-Man

_Woah._

"Woah?" Suit lady repeated in a questioning tone.

"Oh I said that out loud," Junior asked, face blushing behind his mask. "I mean, not woah, I mean it is alien technology which is pretty cool. But like, not super cool because crime is never cool and those guys are criminals and that's bad. But still kinda -"

"Peter, may I remind you of the robbery taking place," the AI interrupted the teen's flustered ramblings.

"Oh right - the robbery!"

All the bank robbers wore Avengers masks and were using advanced Chitauri technology.

"Yo, this alien technology makes it easy," one of the criminals said whilst cutting the outline of the machine's steel wall.

_Alien?!_

'I told you it was worth it," another robber replied.

"Go, go, go," a third criminal called to the others hurriedly and was then given a blue gun with three circular levers at the end. It began vibrating as it was aimed at the machine. The man backed away, pulling the machine doing so. Peter suspected it was some sort of anti-gravity weapon. ''We can steal five more seats tonight with this!" One of them announced as they grabbed the money slots and started putting them in the big bags. In front was a thug with an Iron Man plastic mask watching over the group.

Junior couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his dad being the one simply keeping look out, letting the others get into the action. God knows that man's only attack plan was to...well, attack. He quickly silenced himself though, so he could enter the bank quietly through the front door. Softly closing it behind him, you know, like a normal person...

'Wait, I should probably make a cool entrance' the teen thought.

_Well it's too late to do one of those cool superhero landings like the movies..._

_Who needs that anyway. C'mon Junior think, dad makes dramatic entrances all the time without even trying. That's it! Be like dad, add some of that Stark pizazz. I got this; it's in my genes._

In attempt of making a heroic pose to grab the attention of the bad guys he put his hand on the wall, fumbling a little and leaning sideways with his hand on his hip as he controlled the correct position he wanted.

_Nailed it. Now time for a witty remark_.

"Did you forget the PIN number?" Peter asked after giving a fake cough.

_He he, I'm so funny._

All the bad guys turned around quickly to look at him, all wearing avengers masks: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk.

_No Aunt Nat...rude._

"Wow, you're the Avengers!" He gushed with fake astonishment. "What are you guys doing here?"

'Iron Man' raised his weapon, Junior clamped a web around the weapon and hit 'Iron Man' and 'Thor' causing them to fall to the ground and moan in pain. "Thor! Nice to finally meet you," he felt a slight twinge if envy after saying that; after all those years of his father being on the team and he still hadn't met the god of thunder. Which was so unfair! Wanda got to fight with him and Lila and Cooper met him for about a minute - he even stepped on her LEGOs! Oh what Junior would give for Thor to step on his LEGOs...

The hero jumped onto the ceiling with his hands and used his foot to kick 'Thor'. The thief turned back, hitting the glass plate in the back and falling to the floor. "I thought you were prettier in person."

_Ha ha, nice burn._

"Iron Man. Hey what are you doing robbing a bank? Your a billionaire dude."

The guy wearing the Hulk mask grabbed the blue gun and aimed it at Peter. "Hey," he called getting Peter's attention and Peter leaped at the criminal but he got caught in the blue gravity gun.

"Oh this feels so weird!" Peter yelled before he was smashed into the ceiling and the floor several times. He stuck his hand to the floor and webbed a desk from behind the criminal knocking him and the gun away. Peter flipped back onto his feet. "I'm starting to think you guys aren't the Avengers!" Junior quipped.

"Let's wrap this up it's a school night!" He flipped over and webbed three of the robbers together but the one in the Iron Man mask grabbed the purple gun and aimed it at the teen, who jumped out of the way, allowing the purple beam to tear through the bank and Mr Delmar's across the street. "Mr Delmar!" Junior bolted across the street and jumped through the gaping hole in the shop. The blaring of the distant sirens in his ears became white noise to him as he helped Mr Delmar escape the destroyed store before going back in to retrieve Murph the Cat. He stood a safe distance away from the store, panting, he then looked back at the store and was dismayed to see that the robbers had escaped. Peter just sighed; at least no one got hurt, plus, he had heard sirens so the police would hopefully catch them, besides, he had much more pressing matters to attend to.

How did such low-level criminals afford such powerful weaponry?

Who was selling them?

Just how powerful were they?

If they were as big as a threat as Junior suspected they were, he'd need to get help from someone. But who could he call? Spider-Man was yet to make any allies on patrol and if Peter were to tell his parents that would require him to reveal his identity. Something he wasn't sure he was ready to have out in the open, even just to his family - not yet at least. Well that was a problem for another day, he had already told Aunt May that he'd be spending the night there and it was approaching the time dinner would be almost ready. By 'almost ready' he meant that by now the woman must have already burnt her third batch of meatloaf and and was close to realising that she couldn't scrape of all the blackened bits in the garlic bread and sell it as 'crispy' and would give up and order some pizza. For every other amazing talent that woman possessed, she couldn't cook to save her life! With that funny thought, he then swung back home.

* * *

Junior climbed up the wall of his apartment and looked through his bedroom window to see his aunt pass by quickly. He opened his window and closed it behind him and crawled along the ceiling. He made it to his door and used a web to close it before jumping down and shutting the door completely. Peter sighed with relief and turned around to lay on his bed before grinding to a halt.

Ned, was sitting on his bunk bed, slack jawed, with he LEGO Death Star on his lap. The LEGO set fell to the floor as the boy shot to his feet.

Despite himself, Peter couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the demolished Death Star; all that hard work...

"What was that?" May called upon hearing the crash.

"It's nothing!" Peter quickly assured her.

"Nothing," Ned repeated flabbergasted, "you're the Spider-Man. From YouTube!" He breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad so don’t think I’m plagiarising or anything.


End file.
